


Tomorrow

by mdelpin



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Death, Alcohol Poisoning, Angst, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fights, Hope, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin
Summary: Yuuki and Mafuyu had a fight but Yuuki is determined to make things right. Tomorrow.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akiko_Natsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/gifts), [BecauseSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/gifts).

> I am gifting this fic to Akiko and Egg, I'm not entirely sure whether to thank you or curse you for introducing me to Given but I loved it and I am hooked now. There's no turning back.
> 
> Thank you to Akiko for looking this over for me.

Disclaimer: All Given characters belong to Natsuki Kizu 

_Are you willing to die for me then? _

Mafuyu, who had always been so quiet, had hurled those words at him with a fury that had shattered any response Yuuki could have come up with. 

What was happening to them? 

In all the years they’d known each other Yuuki had never seen Mafuyu so upset. And he didn’t know how to handle it. The fight continued to play over and over in his head. 

They’d disagreed on things before, how could they not when they’d been each other’s world for so long but never like this, and the feeling that Mafuyu was slipping away from him was one he could no longer avoid. 

Yuuki walked over to the cabinet where his mother kept sake for the guests that never came. He grabbed the bottle, looking it over before making the decision to open it and pour himself a drink. 

This was what people did when they were heartsick, wasn’t it? 

He drank the contents of his cup in one go, not trusting himself to do it otherwise. He gagged briefly from the unexpected taste. He quickly poured himself another, wanting to dull his feelings as quickly as possible. 

Yuuki thought back to the first time they’d ever met, he’d been playing in his backyard with a toy his mother had gotten him when he’d first noticed the boy curled up on himself underneath a tree. 

He remembered the excitement he’d felt at being able to have a friend next door, but Mafuyu’s eyes had been so sad, and Yuuki remembered thinking even then that he wanted to see him smile because Yuuki was sure that sadness did not suit him. 

And he’d been right, over the years he’d coaxed smiles out of Mafuyu, and he cherished every single one. Every first, every experience was like a battle they’d won together. And when Yuuki had finally gotten the nerve to kiss Mafuyu nothing had ever felt as right to him as when Mafuyu kissed him back. It was like they’d been leading up to that moment since they met. 

Their worlds had merged completely, and Yuuki felt like nothing could ever stand in their way, but now they were fighting each other, and he had no idea how to fix it. He knew the fight was more than what it seemed, it wasn’t just about them spending less time together. It was about the distance that was growing more and more marked between them. 

He needed Mafuyu, but he could feel him begin to slowly slip away from him, and the thought that one day, Mafuyu might no longer be by his side terrified him. 

They’d already had to go to different high schools and that had been hard. No more stealing kisses in empty classrooms, no more being able to spend every minute together as they had since they were little. 

Yuuki drank another glass before looking at his phone thoughtfully, hoping for a text or anything to show that Mafuyu wasn’t angry with him anymore, but there were only texts from Hiiragi asking about when their next band practice was going to be. 

He poured another drink and walked unsteadily towards the coffee table, setting it down and grabbing his Gibson guitar. Yuuki strummed slowly, enjoying the sounds the guitar made. 

Music had been the way he’d dealt with all the changes. He hadn’t expected to love it so much, but it helped him cope with some of the other things that were going on in his life, and he’d found he needed it. He’d taken countless part-time jobs to be able to afford studio time, knowing his already overworked mom wouldn’t be able to help. 

He closed his eyes, trying to sharpen his increasingly fuzzy thoughts so he could remember the melody Mafuyu liked to hum. Maybe he could finish writing the song, He’d been planning on surprising Mafuyu with it for his birthday, but this was more important. He wanted to show Mafuyu that his feelings hadn’t changed, despite the constant separation and missed opportunities. That Mafuyu was and always would be the most important person to him. 

He started to feel cold, so he went back to the cabinet to get the rest of the sake, chasing the warmth it created in his stomach. Feeling the bottle almost empty, he ignored the cup and just drank the rest directly from the bottle. 

Feeling a bit better, he sat back down, grabbing his guitar once more. As he strummed, his thoughts were of Mafuyu, of his kindness, of the way his bangs crossed cutely over his nose and the way his smile lit up his entire face. How their hands fit together perfectly. 

Yuuki thought of the way he felt when they were intimate and of how much passion was hidden in the depths of Mafuyu’s soul. He even found himself thinking of Mafuyu’s soft-spoken voice and how melodious it was when he hummed his songs. He’d probably have a great singing voice, maybe that could be a way they could help bridge the distance. If he could bring Mafuyu into their band, they could start spending more time together. 

He smiled to himself, wondering what that might be like but excited about the prospect. He’d talk to Hiiragi and Shizu about it tomorrow. 

_Yes, Mafuyu I would die for you, but I would much rather live for you instead..._

He put his guitar down carefully and on an impulse he grabbed his phone and started to text Mafuyu, just to say he loved him and he was sorry. 

_I love—_

He collapsed on his bed, not being able to overcome the sudden onset of drowsiness. 

Tomorrow, he’d make everything better tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi there! I know it's sad but I hope you liked it. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about what Yuuki's last moments must have been like and so this was born.


End file.
